


Oh, angel sent from up above, you know you make my world light up

by jedifinn



Series: Scarlet Vision Snippets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vision Needs A Hug, Vision deserves better, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, We deserve better, also i'm still bitter about endgame, and how vision was treated, and there's a "small" line here that shows, it's sort of what i wish for wandavision, sort of a fix it? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedifinn/pseuds/jedifinn
Summary: This is exactly what she needs after everything that has happened. To lose herself in Vision. His presence has a way of brightening even the darkest of days and soothing all her fears.





	Oh, angel sent from up above, you know you make my world light up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is this, but I hope y'all like it.  
> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.

The sound of heavy rain hitting the windows fills the silence of the large bedroom at Stark Tower. Small droplets of cold water running down the widows at random patterns that are quickly renewed, one after another after another. 

It makes for a soothing atmosphere and that is something both haven’t felt in a long,  _ long _ time.    
  
Across the floor, on a path that leads to bed, their clothes rests abandoned in random piles, she can’t help but smile that, at least once, she had the pleasure of stripping him naked, his clothes borrowed from either Steve or Sam for now while he still has minor problems making them. The only light comes from the bedside lamp soft glow. On the bed, the white sheets are a tangled mess, covering just enough of the two naked bodies buried beneath it. Finally sated and relaxed from making love for the first time in years. 

_ Years _ … it’s weird to think that five years has passed after Thanos’ snapped his fingers, a whole year since she came back to fight and he didn’t, and seven months since he finally came back thanks to Shuri’s brilliant mind and Wakanda’s tech. But he wasn’t himself, wanted nothing with her, wasn’t at all like her warm, cute and shy boyfriend. Not until a couple days ago when she used her magic to bring back his soul with the help of her new mentor, Agatha Harkness.

With a sigh, Wanda stretches some sore muscles and slips her left leg between his to settle more comfortably against his side and steal more of his warm, he has always been warmer than her, purposely because he knows she’s always feeling cold. His fingers are gentle and soothing in her hair, alternatively playing with the brown strands to pressing the pads of his fingertips to her scalp. Her own fingers drawing patterns across the plates on his chest randomly.   
  
This is exactly what she needs after everything that has happened. To lose herself in Vision. His presence has a way of brightening even the darkest of days and soothing all her fears.

“Are you alright?” His voice is what brings her back from the restlessness of her mind and she smiles softly at his concern.

“I am now that I have you with me.” She answers leaving a couple of kisses on his chest. There’s a lot for them to figure it out, some important decisions to be made, but all can wait, will have to wait because right now her only concern is him. “You? How do you feel?”

Vision shrugs, still looking the heavy rain hitting the widows, but moving his head until his mouth rest against her forehead. “It is strange to be back.” He whispers against her skin “I-I was ready to sacrifice everything for you, for the world and despite all the pain and hurt and fear we went through, Thanos still won and you died, everyone died. And as if all this knowledge is not enough, I have all the memories of things I did and said to hurt you after Shuri fixed me and I know that was not me, but…”

“Still hurts.” She finished for him, raising her head from his chest and looking directly at his blue eyes. “Vizh I’ve told you before, I don’t blame you because that wasn’t  _ you _ .”

“I know, but I still remember and makes me so angry Wanda.” And yet she could see in his face that wasn’t everything.

“But that’s not the only thing making you angry, is it?” She asks arching her chest into him when he runs his fingers slowly down her spine.

_ “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” _ He murmurs quietly. “Tony was the closest thing I had for a father and I never got to say goodbye to him, to thank him. I wasn’t even present at his funeral.” Some small tears run down the side of his face and Wanda’s heart breaks for him.

But she’s glad their minds aren’t connected right now because as much as she understands what Vision is feeling, can relate to his pain, she’s still bitter none of the remaining avengers tried to bring him back, they left his body in Wakanda with completely strangers pretty much forgot about him. Stark and Banner were more worried about themselves, about other losses than trying to fix him and that’s something it’s gonna take a while for her to get over with, if she’s ever getting over it. Not that Wanda is ever telling him that. Some things are better left unknown.

“I’m really sorry, Vizh.” Because what else could she say to him. Nothing would make him feel better or feel less the loss. “But you still have Morgan and Pepper.”

They had been so happy when she showed up at the cabin with Vision. Morgan was thrilled to finally meet her big brother in person (they had kept his emotionless self as far away as possible from the kid) and spend the whole day glued to his side asking questions, making him play whatever she wanted to and basically having the android wrapped around her little finger.

Vision nods and shifts until he can look down at her. “And most important, I have you.”

“Always.” Wanda answers without a beat and can’t help the smile that blossoms onto her face. “I love you Vision, so much.” It’s not the first time she has said this since he came back, she has repeated so many times that sometimes she wonders if he will get tired of hearing, but it’s a silly thought, Vision’s whole face softens everytime he hears almost as if he can’t believe. That he’s so lucky she loves him when to be honest she’s the lucky one.

“And I love you, more than I can express in words.” His right hand moves to her face, fingertips tracing down her cheek and lips. “I know I have thanked you before, but I need to do it again, thank you Wanda for never giving up on me and doing the impossible to bring me back.”

None of the remaining Avengers knew what to do after Shuri brought him back and he wasn’t himself and after scans that showed nothing wrong and plans that lead nowhere, they all gave up. They told her to give up, to move on. They even considered shutting him down again. But not her. Never her. Wanda fought all of them. Fought his cold self, searched everywhere and managed to do the impossible.

Wanda holds his gaze and shakes her head. “I lost you twice, I wasn’t going to do it a third time.” She bit her lower lip a couple of times. “Actually, I’m done losing loved ones for the sake of others. I know that sounds selfish, but I’m exhausted.”

“You wish to leave The Avengers.” Vision affirmed with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

“I want a normal life. I don’t want to worry about missions, I want a house and a place of our own. I want freedom and to not feel guilty for accidents when I was just trying to help, I don’t want strangers lives depending on my actions. I don’t want to be judged by strangers because of my powers.” She shrugged casting her eyes to his chest. “I want a shot at normalcy with you”

“Well, I did ask you to stay with me years ago, didn’t I?” He smiled sheepishly and then winced “But if they ever need us to fight something bigger, some extreme danger, I am not sure I can turn my back. Protect humanity still is something I value.”

“And I’m not asking you to do that. I’m not sure I could turn my back either, but I want more than just the avenger life.” Vision nods tilting his head just slightly to meet her lips, drawing her into a slow, deep kiss that made her whole body shudder.

When he pulls away, Vision rests his forehead against her own.

“Stay. Stay with me.” He repeats the question from years ago with the same boyish smile on his face.

“I’m staying.” Wanda answers without a beat. This time she closes the space to kiss him.  _ “I will always stay with you.” _ she murmurs her promise against his lips, but not staying that, peppering his neck and torso with small kisses, never getting enough of having him back for good, feeling his body and soul forever hers.

Wanda shifts her head flicking her eyes back to his face finding him staring down at her. Beside the love and softness she always finds there, there’s also a heat, dark and wanting behind his gaze. It’s intoxicating and send tingles all over her body.

Throwing the sheets as far as she can from their bodies, she moves to straddle his waist, his hands coming to rest on her hips as their lips meet once again, not for the last time that night.

And as they lose themselves in each other, wrapped up in each others embrace as they begin to make love once more, the rest of the world around them is forgotten, everything that awaits with the rise of a new day and the decisions to be officially made regardless their future can and will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate A6 and I don't fully blame them for their trash behavior towards Vision in endgame, but I'm still bitter and I'm probably going to die this way.


End file.
